Deny Thy Name
by Fanggirls-4646
Summary: The Salvatores and the Mikaelsons have been at war for decades. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline Salvatore have been warned away from the Mikaelsons by their treacherous father since they were children, but there is a thin line between love and hate. Will they deny their names for love? Can their love survive a mob war that is brewing between their families? Klaroline AU
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**A/N: Hey everyone! For those of you who have read our fics before, sorry its been so long since we've posted anything we've been crazy busy this new school year. For those of you who are new to our account, hope you all enjoy this fic and be sure to read some of our other TVD stories! Now, just to give you guys some background info for this fic:**

 **Caroline is Damon and Stefan's cousin. Liz is dead so Caroline and Bill live with Bill's brother, Jullian Salvatore, his wife, Lily, and her sons, Defan. As for the Mikaelsons Freya and Finn are in college and Kol and Rebekah are attending boarding school in London (they will make appearances eventually) Ester died several years ago so Klaus and Elijah live with Mikael as well as Katherine and Elena. Katherine and Elena are twins and have been close with the Mikaelsons since they were young so after their parents died they moved in with them and have been living with the Mikaelsons ever since. Mikael and Jullian are the heads of two rival mob organizations and their children are heavily involved in the crime of it all. For the most part, all the characters in this fic grew up together in Mystic Falls, but all the Mikaelsons have attended boarding school at some point (hence the lovely British accents)**

 **That's just about it, so I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to follow, favorite, and leave reviews with any suggestions, comments, or requests!**

There was a time before all the guns and violence found its way into the life of Caroline Salvatore.

Those days were long gone now but as she studied a polaroid picture taken years ago she couldn't help but miss them.

" _Lemonade! Lemonade for sale!" Caroline had yelled, her voice being much too loud for her small figure. "Come get some lemonade! Only a dollar!"_

 _Her cousin, Damon, had smiled at her as he counted the money they had earned so far._

" _Come get some-" Caroline's shouts had been seized by the sight of two Mikaelson brothers, Klaus and Elijah, setting up their own stand right across the street. She placed her hands on her hips glaring heavily as Klaus waved to her, a cheeky smile on his lips._

" _Damon! Look," she announced, and Damon's smile was replaced with a frown as he caught sight of the Mikaelsons._

 _The next few days had been filled with arguments. They were all still far too young to be aware of the real arguments happening between their families, the ones that involved a lot more than just lemonade._

 _Caroline and Damon eventually won. This was due to the fact that Caroline promised Klaus she would kiss him if only he ended the Mikaelson Family's 'Lemonade Land'. Klaus had at first claimed he had no desire to kiss her, even mentioning that she clearly had cooties. But one hour later he approached her and told her he agreed to the deal. They then shared an awkward, messy kiss. Being that they were 8 at the time it was not only their first kiss together but rather both of their first kiss ever._

 _They made a deal not to tell anyone and that was the end of it._

Caroline scoffed shoving the picture of her and Damon's lemonade stand into her dresser drawer. She would forever regret letting her first kiss be with that idiot. _The enemy._

"Caroline!"

She sighed at the sound of her uncle's voice.

"What?!" She screamed out, quickly closing the dresser drawer and turning to her mirror to make sure her hair and makeup had not changed since she last checked it five minutes ago. After a minute she paused realizing Julian had yet to reply. Her uncle had an incredible skill of calling out her name as if it were the end of the world and then not replying to her when she questioned what he required.

"So annoying…" She muttered as she rushed out of her room and down the stairs, taking them two at a time. It was a miracle that she didn't trip given the heels that she wore.

"What is it?" She questioned again as she came into view of her uncle who sat on the couch reading the newspaper.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday my love-" He froze as he looked up from the newspaper catching sight of what she was wearing. "What is this?"

"A dress."

"Says who?"

"Calvin Klein!" Caroline whined tugging down at the fabric of the dress, hoping to make it seem more appropriate for her uncle.

"Change. Now." He ordered, looking back to the paper in a way that said ' _Conversation Over'_.

She rolled her eyes turning back to the stairs just in time to collide with her cousin.

"Hot dress. Don't tell me we have a party to attend!" Damon stated teasingly as he looked her over.

Caroline grinned. "We do. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what? That it's my favorite cousin's birthday!" He exclaimed before pulling her into a hug.

A giggle escaped Caroline's lips as she hugged him back tightly. "I'm your only cousin, idiot."

They both laughed at this comment until Julian's voice cut through the room. "Caroline. Change. Now."

Damon rolled his eyes slightly, "Come on Dad, it's her 18th birthday let her live a little."

"Do not encourage your cousin's radical behavior. Birthday or not I will not be allowing my niece to leave this house looking like a whore." Julian spat out glaring heavily at his oldest son before setting his eyes back on Caroline. "Now darling, go change while Damon and I have a nice talk about his behavioral issues."

Caroline sighed but nodded obediently before heading up the stairs. Julian and Damon's argumentative screams followed her and she couldn't help but slam the door extra loud as she entered her room.

"Happy birthday to me."

* * *

The piercing ring of the doorbell rang through the Mikaelson house causing Klaus to glance up, but not he nor anyone else made any move to answer the door.

The doorbell rang again.

"Someone answer the bloody door!" Klaus said with an eye roll.

"You have two working legs don't you?" Katherine retorted with a fake smile.

The doorbell rang again.

Klaus rolled his eyes yet again. "Elijah!"

Elijah sighed. "Niklaus, I'm correcting Elena's French homework." He replied, continuing to type quickly on his laptop as he spoke.

The doorbell rang again.

"So your creepy crush on my sister has left you paralyzed?" Katherine reasoned with a grin, resulting in another sigh from Elijah. "How come you never do my homework, Lijah?"

"Katerina, I am not completing Elena's homework I am simply revising it so that-"

The doorbell rang again in a continuous echo as if a young child was repeatedly slamming down on the button.

Klaus groaned. "Bloody hell!" He muttered as he made his way to the door, yanking it open to reveal one of his least favorite people dressed in a dragon costume. "What are you doing here Joshua!"

"Klaus! Um, hi, I was just um, I'm sorry if that bell ringing was aggravating you, I didn't mean to uh, you see I just have a very important invitation here and uh did you get a haircut because it looks great totally great and scary, not that I'm calling you scary, not that you're not scary if you want to be and um I just-"

"Spit it out already!" Klaus complained, having enough of Josh's typical nervous rambling.

"Right, uh, is Katherine here?" Josh questioned as he shuffled through his bag pulling out a golden envelope.

"Yes."

"Great! Well, I have an invitation here for her that I was instructed to give to her and only her so do you think that maybe you could get her, I mean, please."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Who exactly is this invitation from?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to say-"

"Joshua!"

"It's from Caroline Salvatore! It's an invitation to her 18th birthday party tonight. She has me running around in this stupid costume handing out these invitations, not that I'm complaining! I mean it's totally fine and-"

Klaus ignored the blabbering coming from the idiot in a dragon costume on his front porch as he snatched the golden envelope from Josh's hand. He ripped it open to find it was indeed an invitation to Caroline's party that would be commencing in less than an hour. On the bottom of the card in the perfectly elegant script that could only belong to Caroline Salvatore was a message specifying that Katherine was not to bring her sister or any Mikaelsons with her tonight. Klaus couldn't help but smile amused by this message.

"Uh, if Caroline asks will you tell her you never saw the invite because she said she would cut off my legs and feed them to me if you or-"

"Goodbye, Josh!" Klaus slammed the door shut before the blubbering dragon could get another word in and made his way back to his family's sitting room to find Katherine now had Elijah's laptop while Elijah tried, with very little success, to take it back.

"Who was that Niky?" Katherine questioned as she continued to type away on the laptop while holding it out of Elijah's reach.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the nickname. "We have a party to get to, I suggest you two get ready."

Katherine and Elijah both looked to him confused so he tossed the invitation to them and Katherine quickly picked it up scanning the piece of paper. "Funny, because it looks more like I have a party to go to that you are very clearly banned from."

Klaus shrugged with a smirk. "Wouldn't be the first time we crashed a Salvatore party."

Elijah sighed. "Niklaus, is this truly a good idea?"

Klaus rolled his eyes as he ignored his brother's question and began to make his way to his room.

"Be ready in twenty minutes, we wouldn't want to be late."

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will definietely be up within the week until then be sure to leave a review with any thoughts, comments, or suggestions! Thanks for reading!**


	2. I Hold the World

**Hey everyone thanks so much for all the great feedback! We're glad you all enjoyed last chapter and understood some of the references we threw in there. To stick with the theme of this fic every chapter tittle will be a Shakespeare quote! Last Chapter was from Macbeth and this one is from the Merchant of Venice! Anyway, hope you all enjoy, be sure to let us know what you think in the reviews as well as** **any other tips, comments, or suggestions!**

"I hate this dress," Caroline complained as she stood in front of the mirror in her new dress. The party downstairs had already begun and the thumping music carried into her bedroom making it hard for her to hear Bonnie's exasperated sigh.

"You look amazing Caroline." Bonnie assured her, standing up from the bed. "Now can we go downstairs?"

A playful smile emerged on Caroline's lips. "Why? Eager to see my cousin?"

It was a joke between the two that had formed sometime between fourth and fifth grade when Tyler Lockwood got it in his head that Bonnie and Damon were most definitely in a relationship.

"Of course she's eager to see me. I mean, have you met me?"

Caroline and Bonnie immediately turned to the door seeing Damon leaning against the doorframe with a cocky smirk.

Caroline frowned throwing the nearest item, which just so happened to be a book, at him. "Get out, lurker!"

Damon chuckled dodging the book and walking further into her room. "Everybody's looking for you birthday girl. I know that gossiping about me with Bonnie is fun, but sadly there _are_ more pressing matters at the moment."

Bonnie scoffed slightly, rolling her eyes. "We most definitely were not gossiping about you."

In response to this Damon threw his arm around the girl's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "It's alright Bonnie, I've already accepted that every girl I meet is going to fall in love with me. You were just a matter of time."

Caroline couldn't help but giggle as Bonnie shoved Damon away. The two had a friendship that was admirable, especially considering Damon didn't have many friends. Bonnie was always there for him and Caroline was eternally grateful to her for that.

"So are you going to hide in here the whole night or are you going to go out there and celebrate the fact that you can now legally drink," Damon questioned, turning his attention back on Caroline.

"The legal drinking age is 21 moron." She pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"Did I say legal? I meant the Damon drinking age. Now come on, everyone's patience down there is wearing thin, and I mean, I left Stefan in charge. That won't end well."

Bonnie laughed at this. "Great job Damon, he's probably going to be dead when we find him."

Caroline let out a giggle though her heart wasn't really in it. The nerves had already set in at the fact she was going to have to play the perfect role tonight. It was something she had grown used to in school, but having everyone in her house was a whole different story. Julian would have their heads if they screwed this up and let some drunken idiot wander into the wrong room.

"Hey, head up Carebear. Your crown's falling." Damon commented teasingly. His sincere smile let Caroline know that he knew exactly what was going on in her head, and this helped to take some of her worry away.

Bonnie's eyes suddenly widened as if recalling something. "Your crown! That's right! I knew we were missing something!"

The brunette scurried over to the bed, grabbing a silver crown that Caroline had custom made in Italy for the very occasion of her eighteenth birthday. Now looking at it she realized how cheesy it was, but as Bonnie handed it to her she placed it on her head none the less, quickly fixing her hair to go with it before glancing to the mirror.

 _Not bad._

She turned to Bonnie and Damon wearing a more confident vibe than before. "Alright, let's do this."

"Perfect timing," Damon commented making his way towards the door and leaving Bonnie and Caroline to trail behind, "I just got a text from the guards. Seems we have some party crashers."

* * *

"I knew we should have brought our guns." Klaus muttered, causing the guards standing in the doorway to glance at him suspiciously. From their spot outside they could vaguely hear all the chatter indoors as the birthday girl had just been announced. Katherine noticed how Klaus stood just a little bit higher on his heels, attempting to see over the guards inside. She did her best to conceal her laughter just as Damon Salvatore made his way over to them.

"Niklaus, perhaps that isn't the most proper comment to be making at this current time." Elijah remarked, glancing to the two armed guards in front of them.

"Yah Klaus, we're supposed to save the gun talk until after we've made it past the front door." Katherine added with a smirk as Elijah sighed muttering something about how he knew coming tonight was a bad idea. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, well it looks like the circus is back in town! Now how did I know when Anton called me down here saying that someone was trying to come in without an invite that it'd be you lot." Damon said with a cheeky smile as he leaned against the doorframe.

Klaus immediately glared at the boy before them. "It's probably that amazing intuition you don't have, now instead of wasting our time any further how about you let us inside. We wouldn't want to cause a scene."

"I wouldn't suggest that, you know how Care gets when her parties don't go as planned." Damon countered with a playful grin.

"Than how about you step aside for her sake, if not for your own." Klaus said, the underlying threat in his comment clear.

Damon's expression grew more serious as he narrowed his eyes. "And what if I don't feel like it?"

"Than I suppose I'll have to make you." Klaus stepped forward threateningly and Elijah followed suit, not particularly eager to join in on the conflict but far from willing to let his brother step into a fight with a Salvatore alone. Katherine sighed considering talking the two brothers down but then decided her efforts could be put to better use elsewhere.

"But that won't be necessary, right Damon." She smiled brightly as she placed a hand on his arm and casually stepped between him and Klaus. "I'm sure we can all coexist for a few hours."

Damon's features immediately softened as his piercing blue eyes met hers. He seemed to contemplate what she said before a small smile crept onto his face and he stepped back so he was no longer blocking the doorway. "I suppose you're right Kitty Kat." He glanced to the guards nodding for them to allow Katherine and the others inside.

"You sure boss?" Anton questioned, eyeing Klaus and Elijah wearily. "Cami's been itching to use her taser."

Damon chuckled slightly shaking his head. "Maybe next time."

Anton sighed as he and the other guard, who Katherine assumed was Cami, stepped aside. Katherine quickly walked inside before they could change their minds, Elijah and Klaus following closely behind. She'd just barely made it inside when Damon grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him. Klaus and Elijah both paused looking to her as if begging her to tell them to take down Damon for simply touching her. Damon seemed to notice this as well.

"Think I could have a minute alone?" He questioned.

"It's fine." She answered before either Mikaelson could object.

"Are you certain?" Elijah said, looking to her concerned as Klaus continued to glare heavily at Damon. Katherine nodded reassuringly offering him a slight smile, causing the elder Mikaelson to place his hand on his brother's shoulder and lead him away. Katherine sighed turning back to Damon.

"Alone at last." He remarked with a smirk.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "What do you want Damon?"

"Just thought it'd be nice to get a word in without your two guard dogs glaring at me." He said smiling lightly. "So can I get you a drink or-"

"I'm not thirsty."

"Alright, well they haven't cut the cake yet but the chef didn't put exactly 18 stars on the first one like Care wanted so she made him redo it and we have a cake in the kitchen that will go to complete waste if no one-"

"Damon."

"Hmm?"

"Take a hint." Katherine shook her head slightly. "Do you know where your brother is?"

The look of hurt that crossed over his face at the comment was immediate and Katherine had to avert her gaze to prevent the feeling of guilt that threatened to pass over her every time Damon Salvatore looked at her as if she had just broken his heart.

"Stefan's around." He finally muttered glancing to the large crowd surrounding them. Katherine followed suit and as her eyes scanned the crowd they widened at the sight of her twin sister who she had made certain _not_ to invite this evening.

"What's she doing here?!"

Damon followed her line of vision and when he spotted Elena, who seemed to be laughing at something Stefan Salvatore had just said, a large grin spread across his face. "Oh, Lena's been here a while now."

Katherine scoffed at his nonchalant tone. "Well she wasn't invited."

"Neither were your two guard puppies but I was generous enough to let them inside now wasn't I?" He said with a smirk that was almost taunting.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you would have never let them past the front door if I wasn't there."

"Well than I guess you owe me one." He said, his eyes twinkling with an unspoken challenge. Katherine didn't back down from his intense stare.

"In your dreams, _Salvatore_." She said, making a point of spitting out the name with distaste. Damon merely seemed amused by this.

"Oh every night Kitty Kat." He grinned widely until something behind her caused any hint of a smile to vanish from his face. He shifted uneasily running a hand through his hair and didn't meet her eyes as he spoke without a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I have to go. Enjoy the party."

He didn't waste another moment before walking past her and Katherine gave it a solid three seconds before turning to watch him go. He was headed towards his father who looked less than pleased and Katherine grimaced slightly, realizing she had probably just gotten him in trouble. And in that moment as she watched Damon Salvatore pleading his case to a father that would never listen, all humor and playfulness gone from his demeanor, she felt the guilt that had struck her earlier beginning to rise again. She quickly shot it down as she turned her attention away from the two Salvatore men and decided to erase any such thoughts from her mind. It wouldn't be hard, she had always been good at putting on a show.

 **Hope you all liked it! Be sure to let us know what you think in the reviews and check out our instagram and tumblr for this fic (links are in our profile). We've decided to update every Friday (maybe twice a week if we can keep up on writing) but your encouragement always helps us to write more! Next chapter you'll get to see Klaroline's first interaction ;)**


End file.
